


p r o t e c t i o n

by iseeyoongi



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyoongi/pseuds/iseeyoongi
Summary: Almost by some weird, morbid, twist of fate.. cafe owner Hoseok and hitman Yoongi are both placed into witness protection at the same time... and in the same home.





	1. file one

**Author's Note:**

> graphic depcitions of violence and sexual activities.. you know if you should be here or not!

22 hours. Yoongi had been stuck in this small, dim interrogation room for 22 hours. He knew they could only hold him for a few more hours before they would be forced to let him go.. but those hours were definitely dragging along.  
He had taken a job with one of the biggest bosses in town, pretty happy with the prospect of the paycheck coming his way.. but of course right as he was delivering his package they nabbed him.

He leaned back in the metal chair, picking at his cuticles as he waited. The officer who had been questioning him, Detective Kim apparently, opened the door again. He strode in with a sigh, dropping his case folder on the table in front of Yoongi.  
The man ran his fingers through his dark hair as he sat down across the table. Yoongi looked up at him with an arched brow. 

“You giving me a ride when you cut me loose?” He mused, pursing his lips. “Dragged me all the way down here for nothing.” 

“So you’re assuming you’ll be leaving in a few hours then…”

He was. 

Detective Kim checked his watch. 

“You’re thinking you’ll be out of here in two hours. Really, we’ll be booking you in two hours.” 

“Excuse me?” Yoongi questioned, planting his feet on the ground and leaning forward-eyebrows furrowed.

“Let’s see..’ The other male started, opening the folder and flipping through the papers. ‘You’re looking at… at least 12 for the drug charges. 20 to life for the murder.” 

“I told you I didn’t kill that guy!” Yoongi slammed his fist on the table. 

You walk into a house with a dead guy and suddenly you’re taking the wrap for a murder you didn’t even commit. Of all the people he’s killed, he’s about to go down for one he didn’t even know. 

“Honestly, I believe you.” Detective Kim reasoned, leaning back in his chair and staring at Yoongi. “I don’t believe you didn’t know what was in the package.. but you’re not even who we want.” 

Yoongi gave him a questioning glare. 

“We’ve been trying to nab your guys for a while now..” 

“They aren’t my guys.” Yoongi cut him off, huffing when the other male arched a questioning eyebrow at him. “No affiliation.” He finished finally. 

Min Yoongi is what you might call.. a man for hire. Gang leaders, mob bosses, drug peddlers.. they hired him to do their dirty work. Whether it was kidnapping, torture, murder, or simply delivering a package of grade-a cut heroin like this time, he was the man for the job.  
But he definitely didn’t have “guys”, he was in no way going to be tied to any of these idiots when they went down. Or at least that was the plan. 

“Well fine.. We know that Jaehyun hired you, and we’ve been trying to nab him and his guys for a while now.” 

“Okay?” Yoongi droned, staring at him blankly. 

“So I’ll cut you a deal..” 

Yoongi was interested now. 

“Tell me where Jaehyun meets and you’re off.” 

“Off?” He half way didn’t believe it. “Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” 

Yoongi pursed his lips, thinking. 

“Get me a lawyer.” 

Hardly 10 minutes later a pudgy man in a suit walked in with Detective Kim. 

“My name is Lee Daesuk. I’ll be representing you.” He seats himself across the table, opening his briefcase. 

“He offered me a deal.. I just want to make sure he can’t switch it up when he gets what he wants.” Yoongi’s eyes flick to Detective Kim who is standing behind the lawyer. 

“Well, paperwork has to be written up. But as soon as you agree and give him what he wants, we can get started on that.”

“No. Paperwork first. Everyone signs, and then I talk.” 

Daesuk looks to the detective, who purses his lips, glaring down at Yoongi. 

“Fine.” He says simply. Yoongi leans back in his seat. 

After a few moments, the lawyer pushes a piece of paper across the table, handing Yoongi a pen. 

“Just sign there.” He points. Yoongi signs. Deasuk moves the paper to the detective. “And you, here.” He points. Detective Kim signs. Daesuk signs his own space and then puts the paper back into his briefcase. 

“Alright, lets hear it.” Detective Kim says instantly, leaning on the table with both hands. 

“I met with him at his home.” 

“Here in Seoul?” Detective Kim cuts him off, scribbling on his notepad. 

“Yeah. Penthouse, top of Conrad.” 

“The hotel?” 

“That’s the one.” 

Detective Kim leans in more, staring pointedly at Yoongi.

“You do know if you’re lying, you’re going to prison.” 

Yoongi waves his hand in the air, rolling his eyes. “Why would I lie? I don’t care about him.” 

The detective and lawyer share a look. 

“Alright… you’re free to go.” 

And with that, Yoongi jumps up. 

“Thanks, gorgeous. Your company has been grand.” He winks at the detective, striding towards the door before the others have a chance to even move. 

“He’s smart.” Deasuk mumbles after he’s left the room, earning an annoyed grunt from the detective.


	2. file two

It had been almost a week since Yoongi’s run in with the cops. He had been laying low, partly. Mostly he just wasn’t worried about working right now. Currently he was sat on his couch, idly scrolling through Twitter. Bored out of his mind. 

He couldn’t help but jump at the knock on his door. 

Yoongi stood up, padding across the hardwood floor to the front door and looking through the peephole. Instantly, he glared through the hole, pursing his lips and letting out a huge huff as he opened the door. 

"Need me to solve another crime, Detective?" Yoongi spat, earning an eyeroll from Detective Kim. 

"Save the sass, this is important." 

He walked into the apartment, turning on his heel to face Yoongi again, who was looking at him half insulted and half confused. 

"You can't just walk into my apartment like that! I'm a hardened criminal! What do they teach you at that stupid academy?" 

"How to use a gun.. for hardened criminals." 

Yoongi tilted his head to either side, arching his brows. "Alright.. fair. What do you want?" 

"I'll be honest with you.. we've been keeping an eye on you. Got someone posted down the street." 

"What?" Yoongi huffed, raising his hands in the air. "I haven't even done anything! I've barely left my house in a week." 

"Yeah, I know. Proud of you." Detective Kim mused condescendingly. 

"Fuck you.." Yoongi started, but before he could continue the detective was talking again. 

"We're not the only ones who have been watching you though. Looks like Jaehyun figured out who ratted him out." 

Yoongi was quiet now, trying to keep his cool demeanor about him, but he licked his lips nervously. 

"Well, he's in prison right? Who cares?" 

"Yeah, he's in prison. But he's still got guys on the outside." 

"And you think they're coming for me?" 

Yoongi pursed his lips, turning this new found situation over in his mind. He could definitely hold his own.. but he knew how many guys Jaehyun had..... and he knew they weren't going to fight fair. 

"We're putting you in witness protection." Detective Kim said far too nonchalantly. 

"Excuse me? You can't just toss me somewhere else." Yoongi protested. "I'm pretty sure I have some say in this." 

"You don't actually. It was apart of the deal you signed. Written in to help you, actually.. you're welcome." 

Detective Kim heads for the door, pulling out his phone to let his captain know everything is in order. 

"You leave in the morning." 

Yoongi stared at the closed door for a minute... or two.. or five. 

This was crazy. Insane. Ludicrous. 

Just like that, with hardly any warning, he was going to be carted off to god knows where? 

He really should start reading contracts more carefully.

* * *

Yoongi couldn't sleep, at first it was because he was angry. But, as the hours went on he finally accepted his fate. Now he couldn't sleep because he didn't know where the fuck he was being shipped off to. 

As the sun rose through his living room window, his phone dinged with a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown: I'm picking you up at 7. You're allowed to bring personal items but nothing too crazy. NO WEAPONS!!! -Detective Kim 

Yoongi scrunched his nose up. This man might truly be the bane of his existence. Begrudgingly, he got up and started packing a bag. 

He didn't really have.. _personal_ items. Not the kind that Detective Kim was talking about anyway. So, he stuffed a duffle bag full of clothes and, disobediently, tucked a gun into the waist band of his pants. Just as he went to plop back down onto the couch, there was another knock on the door. 

His door had never seen this much action. He was tired of the sound. 

Walking over, he opened it to see Detective Kim holding two cups of coffee. 

"Detective..." Yoongi started, smiling sweetly and grabbing the coffee before it was even offered to him. "I knew you had a sweet spot for me." 

Detective Kim stared blankly at him. "Let's go." He said simply, watching as Yoongi went and grabbed his duffle bag. "That's it?" He asked, eyeing the bag. 

"Not all of us are sentimental." Yoongi shrugged, walking out of the apartment. But, before he closed the door he froze. "Wait.." 

Yoongi darted back into the apartment, stopping in front of his dresser he started rummaging. Opening every drawer, he dug through fake passports and IDs, stopping to wonder if he should bring the money he had for different countries. Finally, he found what he was looking for in the bottom drawer.  
He pulled the worn, long untouched blanket from the corner of the drawer. It had been a very long time since he had looked at this.. held it in his hands. He ran his thumbs along the blue and white knitted fabric, considering putting it right back in the drawer. 

He shoved it into his bag and walked back out the door.

"You ready?" Detective Kim asked when he returned, earning nothing but a nod from Yoongi. 

They made their way downstairs and out of the building. As they walked out of the front door of the building Yoongi was greeted with a shocking sight, a regular ole' black car. 

"What? You're not going to lock me in the back seat of a cop car this time?" 

"Yeah that's a little suspicious considering people are trying to kill you." Detective Kim retorted. 

Yoongi thought that maybe, if circumstances were different.. if they were different people, he could be friends with Detective Kim. Despite his painfully annoying personality and affinity for the law, he was pretty damn funny. Yoongi never had anyone to banter with. No matter how hilarious you are, you just can't banter with yourself. 

"Listen, I'm not going to search you. But I'm trusting you.. no bullshit. No weapons, no drugs.. before you get in the car let me know." 

"I'm clean." Yoongi lied, opening the passengers door when Detective Kim nodded. 

"Hey wait, do I look like I do drugs?!" He questioned, half insulted. 

"There are drugs that don't _look_ like you're on them!" Detective Kim argued, starting the car. 

"Nah. You can always tell.. just gotta know what to look for. You're not a very good cop, huh?"

"Sorry, I'm not an expert in drug addicts." Detective Kim glared, speeding down the street.

* * *

They had been driving for two hours when Yoongi finally gave in. 

"Where the fuck are we going, dude?" He huffed, furrowing his brows at the detective. 

"Busan." 

"Busan?! You're going to drive me all the way to Busan? I don't want to go to Busan!" Yoongi groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat. 

"One.' Detective Kim started, holding up his index finger. 'That's my job. We don't trust you enough to throw you on a train." 

Yoongi resented that. 

"Two.' He added his middle finger. 'It doesn't matter where you want to go." 

Yoongi pursed his lips, glaring out the front window at road. 

"Plus..' He began again, trailing off. If Yoongi wasn't mistaken, the detective was nervous. 'It gives me time to fill you in on everything. 

"Fill me in on what? Do I have to get a whole new identity?" 

"No, not exactly. You're still Min Yoongi if that's who you want to be." He trailed off before looking at him quickly. "If you want to be someone else let me know soon.. that's a lot of paperwork." 

Yoongi shook his head, grinning. "Nah. Nothing better than being Min Yoongi." 

Detective Kim rolled his eyes, relaxing into his seat. "Anyway.. What I need to fill you in on. You're going to be living with someone else." 

Yoongi's head shot towards him, his eyes wide. "What?! Why?! That doesn't even make sense." 

"He's a witness too so this makes a solid story." 

"What solid story? Roommates is not a solid story." He was suspicious. 

"Yeah.. about that. 'Roommates'" Detective Kim chuckled. "You're going to be married." 

Yoongi was silent, staring at the other mad with wide eyes. Trying to find something to say. Or maybe considering jumping out of the door. 

"Not legally of course. That's just the story." 

"This..... is the most insane thing I've ever done." Yoongi mumbled, sitting back in his seat. "What did he witness anyway?" 

"A murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


	3. file three

Sirens filled the air around Hoseok, and bright lights filled his peripheral. He tried to block it all out, the lights and the sounds and the images, as he sat on the stoop of his cafe. He kept his elbows propped on his knees, his face buried in his hands. 

"I'm going to need to get a statement from you, sir." Someone spoke above him. He didn't look up, just parting his fingers and opening an eye to peek at black boots in front of him. 

He sighed after a moment, looking up to the man towering over him. He was broad shouldered, with black hair and a serious expression. But his eyes were soft, and his plump lips curled slightly at the corners, comfortingly as he could manage.   
Hoseok stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "I told that other guy everything I saw, officer." 

"Detective Kim." He started, nodding a little. "You can call me Jin. And that's actually why I'm here." 

Hoseok looked at him with a confused expression, his eyebrows knitted together. 

"I'm working a specific case and.. from what you described, this incident might be involved with it." 

Hoseok didn't want it to be involved, he wanted all of this to be over. 

"I'll cut to the chase." Jin began, pulling an iPad out of his bag and scrolling for a moment. "Do you recognize any of these people?" He asked, turning the iPad around to show Hoseok a collage of men. 

He looked at all of them, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow, until he came to the second to last. "Him.." He trailed off, pointing to the man. "That's him." 

"He's the one who was here today. That pulled the trigger?" 

Hoseok simply nodded. 

Jin was silent for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay.. You're going to have to come with me for a bit." 

"What? Why? Where?" Hoseok stammered, shaking his head. 

"Don't worry. We're just going to go to the station. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Hoseok was drinking a surprisingly decent cup of coffee, holding it with both hands and close to his face. As if that would comfort him somehow.   
Jin still hadn't told him anything, but promised they would keep him safe. They were now sat at his desk and the detective typed quickly on his computer. 

"Listen.. here's the thing." He said quietly, gaining Hoseok's attention. "This guy.. is dangerous. He probably doesn't have a second thought about you, but we don't want to risk things... we're going to have to put you in witness protection." 

Hoseok was silent. Staring at him in disbelief. "But.. I have my business and... my life is here." 

"You watched this man kill someone today. Are you sure you don't want to play it safe until we find him?"

Silence again. He inhaled deeply, staring at Jin but not really looking at him. Finally.. he nodded. 

"You're right."

Jin nodded, typing again. 

"We'll put you in a hotel tonight and then tomorrow I'll take you home to pack some things... then we're off." 

Hoseok's head was spinning. Everything was just melding together now, from the sounds around him, to his thoughts, to everything he saw. The world was a blur. He barely registered Jin taking him from the station, out into the night air and to a hotel until he was sat on the bed inside of the room. 

"You'll be okay for the night?" Jin asked, obviously feeling worried about him now. 

He nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll just shower and go to sleep. Don't worry." 

"Okay..... I'll be back early tomorrow." The detective assured him before saying goodbye and walking out. 

It took a minute, but Hoseok pulled himself from the bed and dragged to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a while. His dyed orange hair was disheveled and his cheeks were stained with tears. He felt like his world was breaking into a million pieces. He loved his life in Seoul, he had worked hard to make something for himself. And now not only was his business at jeopardy but he was going to be separated from the people he loved. 

He finally willed himself to undress and get showered, barely pulling on boxers before he fell into bed. He was so exhausted.. surprisingly. After what he saw today he expected to be awake for weeks. But his emotions had completely drained every ounce of energy from his body. He just wanted to sleep for years. He curled underneath the blankets, hugging an extra pillow to his chest as he drifted off.

* * *

Hoseok woke up as the sun was rising. He knew that Jin would be there soon but he couldn't pull himself out of the bed. He laid there, staring at the thin stream of light that slowly flooded into the room. He was actually feeling a little better. A little like he could survive this. Even if he was lying to himself. 

Sure enough, within the next 30 minutes there was a knock on the door. Hoseok didn't move. Another knock. Finally, he jolted up, jumping out of bed. 

"Just a second.." He called, his voice catching in his throat. He pulled his clothes back on and rushed to answer the door. 

Jin stood there with a McDonald's bag and two coffees, offering a smile to the other male. "Think you can eat?" 

Hoseok nodded, moving so that the detective could come inside. "I sure hope so." He laughed, trying to break up his own tension. 

The two men sat at the small table on the opposite side of the room, eating their biscuits and sipping their coffee. 

"So Busan..." Hoseok sighed, nodding a little. "That's not bad. I'm not going to have to keep up with some crazy story will I?"

Jin shook his head, waving his hand in the air. "Nah, all we require is you say you moved their from anywhere _but_ Seoul. You can come up with the rest." 

Hoseok nodded, crumpling up his food wrapper and putting it in the bag. "My friends... I can't see them can I?" 

Jin frowned, tilting his head to the side. "You can't visit each other.. not on your own anyway. I definitely don't think it's safe for much visit to you. But... I'm sure we can figure something out if this lasts too long. Come on, let's go get you packed."

* * *

Hoseok spent almost two hours looking at all of his things. He couldn't bring it all. Just clothes and whatever was important to him. Everything was important to him. 

"Don't worry, Hoseok.." Jin started as the other younger male stared at a statue sitting on his coffee table. "Your new house is completely furnished. A real house, too. You might love it.. just.. think of it as a really weird vacation." 

Despite everything, Hoseok laughed a bit, nodding. "A really weird vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi had been staring blankly out of the window for a good three hours now. Maybe he had accepted his fate.. maybe he was trying to figure out how he could steal this car and run away. 

He should have brought the Canadian money.. Canada could be cool. 

The car started to slow and he sat up a bit, looking around. They were in a small neighborhood outside of Busan, cookie cutter houses side by side.. but even Yoongi could admit they were nice houses. He wondered what type of place they had him set up in until Detective Kim pulled into a drive way. 

"Alright, this is it." 

Yoongi stared out the window again, looking up at the tall white house. He felt like a child being forced to move out of his home town. Even though Seoul wasn't his home town and he didn't really have any ties there, other than a couple friends. He still felt so out of place. 

"Are you coming?" Detective Kim yelled to him from outside of the car, standing in front of it with his arms raised to either side, a 'what the fuck' expression on his face. 

Yoongi huffed and pushed the car door open, pulling himself out of the car and dragging his feet behind Detective Kim up to the door. 

"You're such a child." The detective rolled his eyes, knocking on the door a few times before opening it and walking inside. 

Yoongi followed him into the kitchen where a orange haired man was standing at the sink, washing dishes as he stared blankly out of the window above it. 

"Hoseok.." Detective Kim said softly, causing the man to turn to look at them with a huge smile. 

"Detective Kim! Hi!" He walked over to them, not making eye contact with Yoongi yet. "I made lunch, I thought you might be hungry." He looked at Yoongi now, his eyes genuine. 

Yoongi wondered what type of person he was getting shacked up with. He definitely didn't seem like he'd normally be the type he'd be around. 

"I told you to call me Jin." The detective started, but Yoongi cut him off. 

"Jin, huh?" 

"Not you." Jin snapped quickly, earning a glare from the younger male as he motioned towards him. "This is Yoongi." 

"It's nice to meet you." Hoseok said gently, smiling ever so slightly. "I'm sure this is as strange for you as it is me.. but I won't pester you too much." 

Hoseok seemed nervous, picking at his finger nails and bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. Yoongi wondered if it was just the situation, or if it was because he knew who he was.. why he was here. 

"Yeah.. you too." Yoongi started, running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks, uh, for lunch." 

"Look at you, already learning to play nicely." Jin patted Yoongi's shoulder as he sneered at him. "I'll get your bag out of the car. You two get to know each other." 

And with that, Yoongi and Hoseok were alone. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Here.." Hoseok finally said, walking towards the kitchen island and spooning some food onto a plate. "Eat. I know it's a long drive." 

Yoongi stayed put for a moment, before walking over and sitting in one of the bar stools, looking down at the plate of bulgogi. This was one of his favorite meals. He shrugged slightly, picking up the chop sticks and digging in. 

"Wow.." He mumbled through a full mouth, covering his mouth as Hoseok chuckled. "This is really good." He said once he had swallowed. 

"I own a cafe so.. I like to think I'm pretty good at cooking." 

Yoongi nodded, thinking about what he could say his job was. He decided to say nothing and just shove in another mouth full. Luckily, Jin was back soon enough, setting Yoongi’s bag next to him before speaking. 

“So, we got you a job.” He told Yoongi, who looked at him with a scrunched nose. “I’ll send you the info later. You two.. just don’t attack each other.” 

And with that, he was gone. Leaving the two staring at each other, until it got awkward quickly and they both made themselves look busy. Yoongi finished the food and continued to stare at the plate, searching for something to say. This was definitely going to be difficult. 

"I, uhm..." He mumbled, calling Hoseok's attention to him. He stood up, grabbing his bag. "I'm assuming there's multiple rooms in this house." He mused, looking around. "I guess I'll go put my shit away." 

Hoseok nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly pushing that aside. Yoongi chewed on his lower lip, turning on his heel and heading out of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he climbed up the stairs. 

He came upon three doors once he reached the top. He looked at all of them, not wanting to walk all the way down the hallway so he picked the closest one. Opening the door, he poked his head in. The bedding was all pushed to the foot of the bed and there was a stack of clothes on the chair in the corner. Hoseok obviously already claimed this one.  
Feeling a little nosey, Yoongi looked around more, his eyes falling on a line of shoes next to the closet. They were all.. obnoxiously designed and Yoongi wondered if the other male actually wore them because honestly they seemed a little hard to style.  
With a shrug he backed out of the room, closing the door and turning to the other side of the hallway. He walked into the second room, for some reason expecting it to be taken also.. even though it was only the two of them here. Maybe that just shows how out of place he feels. He didn't bother looking around the room as he walked in, just tossing his bag onto the bed and then falling face down next to it. 

This was all so crazy.

* * *

Hoseok stood at the kitchen sink, gripping the edge of the counter as he stared out of the window. 

This was all so crazy. 

Jin had been nice enough to tell him who he was going to be living with. Hoseok knew he was a criminal, but Jin said he couldn't go into more detail. But it was almost hard to believe when he saw the other male walk into the kitchen. Sure, he had a stoic demeanor, but from what he'd seen he was just a regular guy with a sarcastic personality. Bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and an ever present pout didn't exactly scream "big and bad" to Hoseok. But you can never judge a book by its cover, I suppose. He just wished he knew the whole story.. knowing would make this so much easier.

The afternoon dragged on into evening and Hoseok finally started feeling normal again, heading back into the kitchen to make dinner.  
He loved cooking and, quite honestly, probably did it too much. Especially when he was stressed. He definitely expected to be cooking breakfast, lunch, dinner and everything in between for the next few weeks at least.  
But that was okay with him, because it helped him get lost.. helped him forget all of the insane things going on around him.

Soon enough, his dish was done and get went to the cabinet to grab plates. He stood there for a moment, considering if he should make a plate for Yoongi. He decided yes, what better way to break the ice with your new husband than to just stuff him with food every chance you get? He grabbed two plates holding them in one hand as he grabbed forks as well, turning to walk back to the stove.

"Hey." 

Hoseok jumped out of his skin, dropping everything in his hands on the floor where the plates shattered. He turned around quickly to see Yoongi staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Sorry.." Hoseok mumbled, instantly dropping to his knees to pick up the glass. 

"No.. my fault. I tend to sneak around without realizing." Yoongi told him, walking over and looking at the small pieces of glass on the floor. "Wait wait, don't use your hands. You'll get cut."  
He looked around the room quickly, spotting a pantry. He strode over and opened the door, happy when he saw a broom in the corner. He grabbed it and walked back over to the mess, placing a hand on Hoseok's shoulder. 

Hoseok looked up at him, then instinctually at the hand on his shoulder. He still didn't know this guy. 

"Let me.." Yoongi mumbled, moving his hand and holding the broom out to catch his attention. 

"O-oh.. yeah, smart." He nodded, standing up and letting the older male sweep up the mess. 

"I made dinner.. if you're hungry." He said as Yoongi dumped the glass into the garbage can. 

"You really do like to cook, huh?" Yoongi smiled, looking at the food in the pan. "Plates?" 

Hoseok pointed to the cabinet above the others head that held the plates, letting him grab them and make their food. 

"Yeah.. keeps me calm." Hoseok told him, chewing on his lower lip as he sunk into a barstool.

Yoongi set one of the plates in front of him, smiling a bit. "Having me around freak you out?" 

Hoseok looked up quickly, trying to think of something to say but not actually being able to force words out of his mouth. Yoongi stared at him for a moment, his smile faltering a bit. A wave of understanding coming on. This kid was afraid of him, he obviously knew _something_ about him. 

Yoongi forced his smile back. "I'll just.. eat in my room." He assured him, picking up his plate and heading back up the stairs. 

Hoseok exhaled sharply when he was out of the room, leaning against the counter and mentally kicking himself. Yes, he didn't know this guy.. and yes he knew that we was a criminal. But, they had to live together, he had to at least try to act some sort of normal around him.  
But he couldn't help but think the worst. Think about all of the horrible things he could have done. 

Maybe not knowing was actually worse than knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short. Sorry my dudes but y'all gotta accept the fillers.

It had been three days since Yoongi arrived in Busan. He had learned that Hoseok had been there for a week already, but they definitely hadn't gotten more comfortable with each other. Hoseok seemed.. skittish. Especially around Yoongi. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid of him, or just because his life had been turned upside down. He hoped it wasn't the former. 

On top of their three days spent together, it was also Yoongi's first day of work. And he definitely wasn't looking forward to that. Detective Kim had gotten him a desk job, of all things.. a _desk job_. And, he had assured him that he was in no way able to turn it down. So now.. here he was, stood in front of the bathroom mirror combing his hair. Luckily, he had brought a button up shirt and jeans that didn't have holes in them, so maybe he could make this work for a few weeks until he went home.   
Somewhat satisfied with his overall appearance he let out a huff and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he set foot outside of the door he ran directly into Hoseok. 

"Oh!" Hoseok jumped, turning to him and pausing in his tracks, looking him over. "Sorry." 

Yoongi shook his head, waving his hand in the air rather than telling him it was okay. He started down the stairs, Hoseok following behind him. 

"I can make you breakfast if you want." He mumbled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair when Yoongi looked at him.

"Yeah, sure.. that'd be great." He nodded, following the now skipping Hoseok to the kitchen. He was bound to be a thousand pounds before he left this place.. he definitely wasn't used to eating this much. 

The conversation lulled while Hoseok cooked and Yoongi sat in a bar stool picking at his cuticles. It was hard to talk to someone that might possibly think you're the embodiment of satan, and honestly that's how Hoseok looked at him sometimes. Like he was afraid Yoongi was going to do him in at any second. 

Yoongi sighed to himself, staring out of the window above the sink and letting himself kind of daze over. 

Suddenly, a loud banging pop came from outside.. a car backfiring Yoongi thought. It was loud enough to make him jump back into reality, but he brushed it off.

That is until he looked over to see Hoseok gripping the countertop in front of him, leaning forward slightly with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Yoongi wasn't sure how to react at first, but he couldn't stop his feet from getting up and walking to stand next to him.

"Hey. It was just a car.. it's okay." Yoongi looked at his hands, still tight on the counter, his knuckles white. Despite the grip he could see that they were shaking. "It's okay." He repeated softly, placing his hand on Hoseok's shoulder. 

This seemed to snap him out of it and he quickly looked at Yoongi, his eyebrows raised. 

"I'm sorry." He forced a chuckle, standing up straight now. "Damn, sorry. That was.." Yoongi cut him off by simply shaking his head, dropping his hand back to his side. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I don't... I don't know what happened. But Detective Kim told me you've been through a lot so.. it's understandable." He didn't know if he was overstepping. But he hated the thought of someone feeling like they needed to apologize for feeling anything. 

Hoseok nodded, but stayed quiet. Yoongi offered him a small smile before walking back over to his seat, watching him as he stayed planted in his spot. 

"There was..." He started, running his fingers through his hair. Nervous habit, Yoongi noted. "Someone was shot. So.." 

"The noise.." Hoseok nodded, laughing awkwardly.

"It's dumb." 

"It's not dumb. That makes sense." 

Hoseok let out a heavy sigh, walking over and sitting on the stool next to Yoongi. 

"It is dumb." He argued, looking at him. "I'm just.. scared something is going to happen all the time. That's so dumb." 

Yoongi chewed on the inside of his lip, looking into Hoseok's eyes. 

"Don't worry." He said finally. " I know it's not that easy but... you're safe here.." 

Hoseok nodded, looking away from him now and chewing on his fingernails. They were quiet for a moment, before Yoongi suddenly had the courage to ask a question he didn't truly want the answer to. 

"Are you.. afraid of me?" 

Hoseok wouldn't look at him now, picking furiously at his nails. That was the only answer Yoongi needed.   
He was between feeling hurt, mad, and understanding. He tried to push the understanding to be the most prominent feeling. He didn't know what Detective Kim had told Hoseok, but of course he was scared of him. After everything he had been through, he was then forced to live with a criminal. It was reasonable. 

Yoongi sighed, flicking his shoulder lightly.   
"It's okay.. I get it. I don't know what you were told but.. you don't have to be afraid of me." 

Hoseok looked at him now, his lips pursed and his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Like I said, you're safe here. I promise not to be a big bad scary guy." 

Now, Hoseok smiled. Just slightly. But it was comforting to Yoongi. 

"No offense, but I'm more scared of what my brain tells me than you yourself." 

Yoongi's jaw dropped, a little dramatically. "You can't say no offense and then say something offensive. That doesn't cancel it out." 

"How is that offensive?" Hoseok protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you _want_ to be scary?" 

"I mean, yeah kind of! That's part of the job description!" 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, but his lips turned into a smile.. just slightly. "You have to be at work in ten minutes." 

"Guess I'm getting breakfast on the way then." Yoongi said, standing up. He turned to walk out of the front door, stopping before he made it out. He stood there for a second, willing himself to turn around. 

"You can.. text or call if you need anything." He shrugged, huffing at a Hoseok whose expression was now much softer. "I just don't want you to be here freaking out all by yourself. Neighbors might think you're crazy." He said finally, turning and walking out of the door. 

As he sunk into the drivers seat of his car, he smiled to himself. Happy that maybe, just maybe, they were finally getting more comfortable.

Inside, Hoseok got up to make himself breakfast.. grinning as he cracked an egg into the skillet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

It had officially been an entire week that Yoongi and Hoseok had been living together. Things were still a little strange, they were still adjusting to living with a person they just met. But after the little.. heart to heart they had a few mornings ago.. things were a little better. 

Things were, in fact, not better with Yoongi's job. He was sure he was going insane and waited every day for Jin to say he was free... or for a reason to quit and lay up in his temporary house. 

After a particularly boring day at work, Yoongi walks into the house, hoping to have a drink and _try_ to enjoy himself.. even if it was just truly _himself_ , but the scent of baked goods were overwhelming as soon as he opened the door. 

He crinkled his nose. He never really liked sweets. 

“Why does my house smell like the pillsbury dough boys ass?” He snarks as he strides into the kitchen. Hoseok is bent over, putting a tray of cookies into the oven. He snaps up at the older males voice, obviously startled- he can’t help but to be on edge-but he rolls his eyes at Yoongi’s words.

“I’m baking.” He replies simply, closing the oven door and turning around to the island, facing Yoongi now though he’s not looking at him. 

“Why are you baking?” Yoongi asks, moving into the kitchen now. He places his hands on the island counter, watching as Hoseok mixes a bowl of melted chocolate. Hoseok sighs at the question. 

“Someone was asking about where we moved from… our lives. I didn’t know what to say so I started talking about my cafe.” He shrugged, pursing his lips. “They roped me into making cookies for some kind of fundraiser.” 

“You ever feel like we’re in a movie? Like this neighborhood is to.. quaint. Who has fundraisers that need cookies these days? Just make a gofundme.” Yoongi snorts. Hoseok can’t help but crack a smile. 

“Kind of surprised they haven’t had a town meeting to decide what to do about the new gay couple.” 

Yoongi laughs, actually laughs. Hoseok smiles more. The older hums, tilting his head to the side. 

“I never thought to ask… are you actually even gay?” This makes Hoseok actually laugh too. 

“Yeah.. I am.” He nods, looking up from his work now. “Are you?” 

Yoongi nods as well, running his fingers through his hair. “They didn’t ask.. but it would have been weird if we weren’t, huh?” 

“I don’t think they thought this through very well. We don’t even know anything about each other.” 

“I guess they were in a hurry.” Yoongi shrugs, looking away now and picking at his cuticles. Hoseok only hums in reply. 

Another awkward moment. As usual. 

Yoongi stands there for a moment before pushing himself from where he was now leaning on the counter, but before he could walk away- Hoseok speaks. 

“Hey.. do you want to help me? I need to get another batch ready.. it’ll only take a minute.” 

Yoongi looks at him, tempted to say no.. but Hoseok offers him a wide, bright smile. So the older male sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks, placing his hands on his hips. 

“First, wash your grubby hands.”

“Grubby?!” Yoongi retorts, feigning offense, but still walking over to the sink. 

“Who knows what you get in to.” Hoseok shrugs, smirking as he takes the cookies out of the oven. 

By the time Yoongi has washed and dried his hands, Hoseok has already laid the cookies out on parchment paper next to the stove.

“All you need to do is drizzle chocolate over them.” Hoseok chimed once Yoongi was standing next to him. He took the spoon in his hand and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate, smoothly drizzling it over a couple cookies. “Easy peasy.” He nodded, handing the spoon to Yoongi and going back to the island to work on the next batch. 

Yoongi looked down at the cookies. This was an easy task.. these were about to be the best chocolate drizzled cookies anyone had ever seen. He nodded to himself matter of factly. 

After dipping the spoon into the chocolate he moved his hand back over a row of cookies, nothing happened. He shook his hand a little. A big glob of chocolate falling onto one cookie. 

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself. Hoseok turned around when he heard the curse, holding back a chuckle at the sight of Yoongi trying to fix his mistake. How could he possibly have fucked up decorating cookies?

“So heavy handed.” The younger mused as he turned around, stepping behind Yoongi. “Like this.” He added, wrapping his hand around the others, guiding the spoon over the cookies. 

Yoongi could feel the taller males chest against his back. Just his fingers wrapping around his made him flinch slightly-not that Hoseok had noticed. But feeling his body against his own made him shy away, turning to look up at the other.

Hoseok felt the others eyes on him, looking down at him before pulling away. “Oh.. sorry. I didn’t think..” He trailed off, stepping away from him.

Yoongi shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “No.. it’s fine.” He assured him, laughing awkwardly. “I mean, we are married after all.” 

Hoseok laughed, shaking his head a bit. “I’ll finish this. That way it’ll be done right.” He teases, hoping that the joke translates properly. Yoongi glares at him, but the smirk on his lips tells the younger male he’s in the clear. 

“You wanna… properly sit down and hang out tonight?” Yoongi says from the doorway once he’s given up his spoon and walked away. “You said we don’t know anything about each other.. least we could do is cover the basics.”   
For some reason… Yoongi was nervous asking this. Like the other would reject him or something. But that didn’t make much sense. 

Hobi looked at him, offering a sweet smile. “That’s a great idea! I’ll even cook you dinner.” 

“Damn.. I shoulda gotten married years ago.” Yoongi teased, bowing his head before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hoseok had promised dinner, and everything Yoongi had tasted that he'd cooked previously had been great, but he was truly surprised by what he was offered when he finally came down the stairs to participate in the dinner he had initiated. Again, he was nervous.. and that didn't make sense. He wasn't an anxious person usually, especially not about things this trivial. 

He sat at the kitchen counter next to Hoseok as they ate and drank, Yoongi finished off three glasses of wine before the meal was even over, in an attempt to calm his.. strange nerves.   
They seemed to talk aimlessly the whole while, and Yoongi thought maybe their awkwardness would never wear off.. he'd just have to accept his fate of living in misery for.. however long. 

He gathered up their dishes, taking them to the sink and turning on the tap. 

"Come on. We'll do that later." Hoseok said. Yoongi turned to look at him, his brows etched together. 

"We have a mission tonight. I'm not going to let you wash dishes and pout all night. Plus, I've got you boozed up.. it's time to find out all of your dirty little secrets." And with that Hoseok turned on a heel, making his way towards the living room. 

Yoongi stood there for a moment, shaking his head in a bit of shock before following him. Sometimes this man was so soft spoken and.. shaken, and sometimes he was sassy and eccentric. Yoongi didn't know what to think of him. 

"So are you slow at everything you do, or is it just walking?" Hoseok snarked as Yoongi plopped down onto the couch, earning a glare from the older male. 

"Pretty much everything." He smirked, rolling his eyes. "I prefer.. leisurely rather than slowly." 

“So.. why are you here exactly?” Hoseok started suddenly, turning to face Yoongi completely. “I.. I know you’re a criminal or whatever but.. what’d you do?” 

Yoongi stayed quite, just looking at Hoseok. Wondering how much the boy really wanted to know.

“Ohhh.. are you in like a gang or something?” Hoseok chimed, looking far more excited about this possibility than he probably should have been. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“No. I’m not in a gang. Gangs are dumb.” 

“Oh so like the mafia?” 

This was a joke. It was…. but Yoongi’s silence made Hoseok stop. Seconding guessing his joke. 

“Oh my god you are!” 

“No! No. I’m not apart of the mafia.. exactly.” 

“Exactly?” 

“I’m not.. affiliated with anyone. I work for whoever pays me. A man for hire, I guess.” 

Hoseok stayed quiet for a moment, chewing on his lower lip and staring at Yoongi.

“So like… why are gangs dumb exactly?” He asked finally.

“Because… all they handle is petty crimes and drugs.” Yoongi answered honestly, shrugging. 

“So you’ve never worked with drugs?” 

“I mean.. I’m not saying never. That’s technically why I’m here, I guess. But on a higher level than gang drugs… and that’s not what I’m know for.” 

“You make it seem like you’re worried about what you’re know for. Drugs aren’t good enough for you?” Again.. this was a joke. But Yoongi stayed quiet, it was like Hoseok was hitting the nail on the head. 

“What…. what are you known for?” 

Yoongi continued his silence, his eyes locking with the younger males. Searching. 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes….. wait no. No I don’t." He nodded, sitting back on the couch. That only lasted a second before he was up and staring at Yoongi again. "Wait! Yes! Yes I want to know. I want to know who I’m living with.” 

Yoongi was quiet again for a while. Thinking about what to say. 

“Kidnapping.” He said finally. Kidnapping was true… and torturous interrogation methods… and silent murders. But Hoseok didn’t _have_ to know that. 

“Oh..” Hoseok said, sighing a little. As if he were relieved. “That’s not that bad. I mean.. it’s not good. But it could be worse!” 

“Yeah.. it could be worse..” 

Yoongi wasn't entirely sure where his mind was after that conversation. But Hoseok was out of his shell now and easily got Yoongi out of his head. They talked for hours, more easily than either of them ever expected. Hoseok told Yoongi all about his cafe, about his friends and his favorite costumers. Yoongi didn't tell him anything else.. but he truly enjoyed watching his eyes light up as he talked about his other life.

“So.. about our marriage. We probably need a story about how we met. And like.. what our wedding was like.” Hoseok mused, leaning with one arm against the back of the couch.

“Hmm.. that’s on you. I’m not creative enough for this.” Yoongi shrugged, earning a groan from Hoseok.

“Don’t leave it up to me! I’ll make it the most dramatic story in the world!” 

Yoongi was the one to roll his eyes now, pursing his lips as he thought. “Ok ok.. how about…” He started, getting cut off pretty quickly.

“You came to my cafe everyday because of how cute i am.” Hoseok says dramatically, batting his eye lashes. 

“Yeah, that’s the only reason. Food sucked.” 

“Hey!” He slaps Yoongi’s arm as he laughs.

“Ok so, I came to your cafe everyday because you’re so cute. Eventually you gave me your number or something. The rest is history.” 

“Hmm.. good enough.” Hoseok shrugs. “Who proposed?” 

“Definitely me.” Yoongi nodded matter of factly.

“You?!” 

“Why are you acting so shocked?” Yoongi insisted, arching his eyebrows.

“I mean… you seem a little…. non-committal..” Hoseok shrugged, fighting a grin.

“I am not non-committal!” 

“Not affiliated with anyone.” Hoseok's tone was deep, mocking. 

“Okay, committing to a person and committing to a section of organized crime is a little different.” Yoongi argued, glaring at him.

“Ok… I guess that’s a fair point…” 

“Plus.. the non-committal guy actually proposes? This is like a fucking Hallmark movie.” 

Hoseok laughs, shaking his head. His face turns serious after a moment and he looks at Yoongi with furrowed brows, but theres a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“How’s the sex?” 

Yoongi chokes on his wine, but gains his sarcastic confidence back quickly. 

“Wild.” He retorts. “Who tops?” 

Hoseok is the one to be embarrassed now, his ears turning pink… but it doesn’t stop him. 

“Obviously me.” 

“You?!” It was Yoongi's turn to be shocked now.

“Totally. I mean we could switch.. I guessss. But I can tell.. you’re such a bottom.” He smirks. 

Yoongi gasps, sitting up straight now. “I am a hardened criminal!” 

“Exactly. Someone’s gotta put you in your place, baby boy.” Hoseok was too cocky now, leaning back against the couch with a smug grin. 

"So now I’m not only a bottom but a sub?” Hoseok beams, chuckling when Yoongi stands up. “Oh my god. I hate this conversation. I’m going to bed.” 

“The night is still young!” 

“It’s 3am!” Yoongi argues, walking away from him. 

“Dream of me!” Hoseok calls after him. Yoongi turns quickly before getting to the stairs, glaring hard at Hoseok.

“Dream of choking you.” 

“Oh.. he is kinky. Knew it.” Hoseok smirks.

“Fuck off!” Yoongi groans as he bounds up the stairs.

Slowly... leisurely, Yoongi washed his face and undressed crawling into his bed. He shut his eyes tight for a moment before huffing and turning to stare up at the ceiling. 

He and Hoseok had made a lot of progress tonight.. but he couldn't think about that, he could only think of their last conversation. Of what it would be like if they... Nope, no. Absolutely not. He shook his head and turned over again, burying his face in his pillow as he forced himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how short some of my chapters are. I know I don't write long chapters usually anyway, that's just not how my brain works when thinking of how the story will go, but I always feel bad posting ones this short!

After their night getting to now each other, things in the Min-Jung house have gotten a lot better to say the least. The thick uncomfortable air between then was gone and they were acting much more like friends now.  
They had breakfast together in the mornings, and dinner at night. Hoseok asked Yoongi how work was, and only rolled his eyes a little when the hyung went on an hour long rant about it. Yoongi complimented Hoseok's cooking and made a million jokes about him being a housewife. 

In fact, he was almost shocked when he came home to find Hoseok sprawled on the couch rather than cooking. 

"So you want me to starve?" Yoongi said dramatically as he plopped down next to him. 

"I can't have my husband just _expecting_ dinner as soon as he gets home."

Yoongi nodded.. fair point. 

"Plus, sometimes I like to be lazy too." 

Now Yoongi glared, pushing the other playfully. 

"I'm ordering pizza." He said finally, jumping off the couch. 

"Idea!" Hoseok chimed, sitting up straight. "Cliche movie night. You can't say no." 

Yoongi rolled his eyes but smiled to himself as he ordered the pizza. When it arrived he paid the delivery boy and brought it to the living room, a bottle of wine in hand as well. 

"Should I be worried that you're a wine-o?" Hoseok snarked, but opening the bottle himself. 

"We'll be alcoholics together." Yoongi winked, sitting down and digging into the pizza. "What movie are we watching?" 

"The Ring. I saw it on Netflix and it's been years since I've seen it.. I couldn't resist." 

Yoongi huffed, sitting back against the couch as the movie started.

* * *

They were halfway through the movie now, pizza picked over and the wine bottle emptied. Hoseok was practically in Yoongi's lap, gripping to his shirt-jumping and screaming at every scary part. 

"Why did you put this movie on?! I hate scary movies!" Hoseok complained, staring at the screen with wide eyes. 

"You put it on!" Yoongi argued, shaking his a little. "I hate them too." 

"I'm turning it off!" Hoseok stated, leaning forward to grab the remote off of the coffee table just as a jump scare happened on screen. He yelped and jumped, grabbing Yoongi again. But he was already halfway off of the couch and neither of them could stop them from falling to the floor. 

A loud thud sounds as they fall and Hoseok's face turns up with pain as he realizes he hit his head on the coffee table. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Yoongi asks, cupping his head just above his ear, their faces inches apart as he stares into the others eyes and not even realizing he was now on top of him-straddling his hips. 

“Yeah….. I’m alright..” Hoseok says quietly, staring up at Yoongi. With his eyes on him, Yoongi notices their position. 

“Oh shit..” He mumbles, trying to get up now, but Hoseok’s hands move to his thighs, making him stop. 

Yoongi’s lips part, to say something.. but the words don’t come out. He simply stays, staring down at the younger male. 

Hoseok reaches up, cupping his jaw with one hand, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. 

At first, Yoongi is taken by surprise. But he kisses him back. 

Soon, the kiss grows heated and though their position is the same they’ve moved to the couch. Hoseok is seated beneath the older male, his hands pushed beneath his shirt and exploring his sides and back. Yoongi lets his hands wander as well, traveling down his clothed chest and only slipping under his shirt slightly. Hoseok’s skin warms as the others fingers ghost just above the waist of his jeans. He doesn’t know that Yoongi is on fire. And truthfully it’s making his head spin. 

Hoseok pulls away from the kiss, letting his lips trail from his lips and along his jaw. He places an open kiss just below the angle of his jaw. His hands travel downward, gripping handfuls of Yoongi’s ass as he licks a strip where he had just kissed.  
Yoongi gasps, instinctively rolling his hips. 

Hobi can’t help but chuckle, looking up at the older male. “Still arguing with my baby boy guess?” 

“Shut up.” Yoongi huffs, letting his head fall so that his forehead rests on the others shoulder. Hoseok let his hands move, rubbing the small of Yoongi’s back. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.. he didn’t want him to regret any of this. 

Yoongi let out a small sigh, wiggling a bit so that he could press his lips to Hoseok’s neck gently. 

“Do you want to stop?” Hobi asked, humming at the feeling of Yoongi’s lips against his skin. 

“I don’t want to…” He trails off. 

“But..” 

“Maybe…’ he starts, sitting up again. ‘Maybe it would be best?” 

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." 

Yoongi's cheeks warm at the complimentary pet name and he's sure he's bright red. He shakes his head slightly, trying to gather his thoughts, clear the fuzziness swirling around up there. 

"It would be best." Yoongi says again, wiggling off of Hoseok's lap. 

Hoseok doesn't argue, but holds the older's hand in his own as he gets up, not letting him walk away yes. Yoongi stares at their hands, letting their fingers move together but not quite intertwining them. 

"It's late.." He mumbles, looking up and offering the still sitting Hoseok a smile. 

Hoseok smiles back, nodding a little and letting go of his hand now. "I'll see you at breakfast then." 

Yoongi nods, running his hands through his hair. "Goodnight." He says softly as he turns and walks out of the room, kicking himself a bit as he sulked up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> visit me on tumblr


End file.
